ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO PAW Patrol: The Video Game
LEGO PAW Patrol: The Video Game is a singleplayer and multiplayer game, based on the Nickelodeon children's show, Paw patrol, it is rated E for Everyone and has some cartoon violence, but is good for all ages. There are many bosses in the game and difficult puzzles. Missions (Levels) There are a total of over 50 levels for you and your child as you work through puzzles, and defeat bosses of a colossal nature! They can't be avoided, nor edited out!! U know what I mean by that!! The levels will be based on episodes from Season 1 to 4. # The New Pup # Pups Save a Mer-Pup # Air Pups # Pups Save a Robosaurus # Pups Bark with Dinosaurs # Pups and the Pirate Treasure # Pups Save Friendship Day # Pups Save Daring Danny X # Pups Save the PAW Patroller # Pup-Fu! # Pups Save a Pony # Pups in a Fix # Pups Save a School Bus # Pups Save a Goodway # Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show # Pups Great Race # Pups save Jake # Pups and the Secret of the Monkey Queen! # Pups Save a Snowboard Competition # Pups Save Apollo (Boss Battle: The Spider King) # Pups Save a Hoedown # Pups Save Old Trusty # Pups Save the Chili Cook-Off # Pups save a Goldrush # Pups Save Christmas (Boss Battle: Rudorochi, the Eight Headed Reindeer) # Pups and the Mischievous Kittens # Pups Save the Circus # A Pup in Sheep's Clothing More to come. Characters * Ryder (Costumes: Sports outfit, Air pack, Normal, Pajamas, and Scuba gear) (Skills: Hack, Repair, Paw patrol access) * Chase (Costumes: Normal, Air pack, Police uniform, Spy gear, Sports outfit, and Superhero, Pup-fu Attire) (Skills: Sharpshoot (tennis balls), Paw patrol access, pet levers, Camouflage, Climb, Upside down passage, Illuminate, Track, Grapple hook) * Marshall (Costumes: Normal, Emt gear, Firefighter gear, Air pack, Chase's gear, Skye's gear, Sports outfit, Superhero, King Arthur costume, Pup-fu) (Skills: Paw patrol access, water hose, pet lever, heal, Scroll puzzles) * Skye (Costumes: Normal, Flying gear, Air pack, Sports outfit, Superhero, Pup fu)(Paw patrol access, Agility, Fly pad, pet lever) * Rocky (Costumes: Normal, Tools gear, Air pack, Cap only, Sports outfit, Superhero, Pup fu)(Skills: Paw patrol access, Pet levers, repair, rumage pile) * Zuma (Costumes: Normal, Scuba gear, Sports outfit, Air pack, Superhero, Pup fu)(Skills: Paw patrol access, Pet levers, Dive) * Rubble (Costumes: Normal, Construction gear, Superhero, Air pack, Sports outfit, Pup-Fu)(Skills: Dig, Paw patrol aceess, Pet lever, Black stone cracker, Shatter) * Everest (Costumes: Normal, Snow gear, Sports outfit)(Skills: Paw patrol access, Pet levers, Rumage, Climb, Agility, grapple hook) * Captain Turbot (Costumes: Raincoat, Normal)(Skills: Photography, Education board) * Captian Turbot Young (Skillis: Photography) * François (Skills: Photography, Climb, Glide) * Jake (Costumes: Forest Ranger, Normal)(Skills: Illuminate, Climb) * Alex (Costumes: Normal, Biker helmet) (Skills: Small access, Paw patrol access) * Katie (Skills: Agility, Heal) * Robo-Dog (Skills: Electric rifle, Energy charger, Paw patrol access, and repair) * Mayor Goodway (Costumes: Normal, Scouts outfit, hikers outfit)(Skills: Agility, Education, Shatter) * Paw patrol helpers (Names: Jim, Phil, Sam, Dieter, Jamie, and Thomas)(Skills: Energy charger (Dieter and Thomas), Sharpshoot, Paw patrol access) * Ice Slopes Mercenaries (Names: Bobby and Patrick)(Skills: Shsrpshoot, track) * Farmer Yumi (Costumes: Normal, Karate Gi) (Skills: Agility, Dig, Scroll puzzles) * Apollo the Super-Pup (Skills: Heatwave, Fly Boost, Track) * Cali (Skills: Small tube, Pet levers, cut (claws)) * Farmer Al (Skills: Dig) * Carlos (Skills: Illuminate) * Precious' Owner (Skills: Small access, Agility) Collectables * Minkits: In each level you'll find 10 minkits, find all ten in a level to unlock a new character and vehicle from a different lego franchise. Be very aware some are trickier then what you think. * Red Bricks: Hidden all over the hubs, find these red bricks to purchase extras snd cheats. * Blue Bricks: To unlock more pup breeds, find a Blue Brick all over the Barkingberg hub. * Person in peril: All over the hubs, you'll need to rescue someone. With the right tools, you can save the day. * Photo ops: Someone with a camera (Captain Turbot for example), can use these ops to take photos real easily (and in a funny way as well). Skills *PAW Patrol Access: Members of the PAW Patrol can use this to open closed doors or work machines. *Repair: Characters that have this skill can fix broken machines. *Scroll puzzles: New to the Lego universe, Scroll puzzles involve 3 steps. Use 3 different buttons to change the location of each side. Characters like Farmer Yumi or Marshall can solve these. *Rainbow LEGO Blowup: Only Unikitty can blow up and build Lego objects that are the colors of the rainbow! Achievements * You're All Good Pups!: Collected all other Achievements! The PAW Patrol is proud of you! *'The fleas think so too!': Complete The New Pup *'The tail tells the tale.': Complete Pups Save a Mer-Pup *'Always wanted a high rise pup-house!': Complete Air Pups * Fixing the town till its all broken.: Complete, Pups in a fix. * Remember to take a right at the fork: Complete, Pups save Jake * Grampa overboard!: Complete, Pups save a Goodway * Where's my gold?: Complete, Pups save a Goldrush * You give giant bugs a bad name!: Complete, Pups save Apollo. * There's a cow on a boat in the bay? No way!: Complete, Pups save a hoedown. * Chickeletta's flying your helicopter!: Complete, Pups save a school bus. * Captain turbot has two feet?: In freeplay, have both your characters set as Captain Turbot. * Quiet as a mouse!: Complete, Pup fu * Eighteen wheels and a horn!: Complete Pups Save the PAW Patroller * Close Encounters of the Eyeball Kind: Complete Pups Bark with Dinosaurs * Danger is what makes it exciting!: Complete Pups Save Daring Danny X * Not good for chewing though...: Complete Pups and the Pirate Treasure * Do we have any liver flavored stamps?: Complete Pups Save Friendship Day * Unamed Level 4 Completion Trophy: Complete Pups Save a Robosaurus * No job is too big...: Complete a minikit in a level. * ...No Pup's Too Small!: Complete all the minikits in the game; not counting DLC of course! * Pup Like Me: Complete Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show *'A Lot of Disappointed Kids and Pups': Complete Pups Save Christmas (Though the pups will fail to!) Category:PAW Patrol Category:LEGO Category:LEGO video games Category:2017 Category:Puzzle games Category:Multiplayer Category:Single player